


Spin For You (Like Your Favorite Record Used To)

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Girl help I'm projecting on both of them, He/they Specs, I think I accidentally gave them both adhd, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romeo falls in Love too easy, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Romeo and Specs become Track Running Buddies to lovers
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer (background), Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Specs doesn’t plan for most things. It’s not really his style. He’d much rather do everything spur of the moment, however since that’s led to him getting a couple of random scars, including a small one on his eyebrow, he tries a bit harder to think through his actions. 

Besides that, a lot of things are chosen for him, like which classes he takes and whether or not he should stay in AP courses. That’s how he ended up taking French for a high school credit when he was in the 7th and 8th grade, and why he’s taking honors science instead of biology. Of course, most of life is made up of impulsive decisions, like when a teacher says to spit out your gum and spitting it on her shoe. (Spot Conlon is,, something else, to say the least.) 

Most impulsive decisions don’t affect much. Turns out, however, spinning behind your own pace to talk to the kid who looks lonely while walking laps in gym class can affect more than it sounds like it should. 

“Um. Hi?” Specs blinked. They didn’t actually have a plan for what to say to this kid, but walking next to him and staring probably wasn’t the right choice. “Oh. Uh. Hello!” The kid looked him up and down for a moment before taking a step to the side. Specs smiled over at him. “So.” He licked his lips and all his thoughts jumbled for a moment as he went through all the ways that they could introduce themself. “Je m'appelle Mark, appelez-moi Specs si vous voulez.” Specs finished with a smile, hoping that was a good first impression. 

“Je suis Romeo, tu as de la chance je connais le français.” The kid, Romeo, tipped his head to the side to gauge for a reaction. Specs couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say it in French it just seemed like the most clever way to introduce myself to someone I walked up to randomly because I was bored and if I bothered you I-”

Romeo snorted. “You didn’t bother me. Promise.” He pointed to Specs, then to himself and then waved his hands in front of his chest as if to emphasize his sentence. Specs let out a huff of air upwards into his face. “Okay cool. Cool.” They glanced at the middle of the track and kicked a pinecone into the fence. “Well I couldn’t help but notice you looked kind of down. As in you were looking down. Which usually means you’re sad or something. Are you sad?” 

After another moment of silence (punctured by Specs beaning another pinecone into the grass) Romeo nods. “Yeah. I guess I’m sad. I mean my brother ruined my hair before class and I forgot my gym shirt in my locker and got scolded by Mr Reynolds for it.” His face crinkled up for a moment. “So I guess I wouldn’t call it sad, moreso just blah.” 

Specs breathed out again and inhaled sharply, trying to decide whether to ask about his brother or asking if they could eat lunch at the same table would be less invasive, when the teacher blew his whistle. Tweet! “Class is over!” 

Everyone set off to go change, including Romeo, leaving Specs with an extra 200 thoughts in his head and a couple of pinecones to take off the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo's pov of the first chapter basically. (The story really picks up after chapter 3 fyi)

Romeo is disgruntled. Race ruined his hair not even twice, but three times by 12:30 today. He forgot his gym uniform in his locker. Again. And Coach whatshisface lectured him about it. So he’s a bit upset. A bit. He even chooses to walk the track alone instead of playing volleyball with Race like usual to show his upset-ness. 

Brooding is fun, to a certain extent. Sure, the ground didn’t do anything to him, but glaring at it while pretending he’s not thinking about whether or not he should watch a bootleg of Into The Woods tonight is a good idea has a certain charm. This charm gets interrupted when a rudely tall person walks up next to him and stares at him with a small smile for a full minute.

After waiting this whole minute for this kid to say something he mumbles, “Um? Hi?” When whoever-this-is reacts with seemingly shock and rambles out a sentence in French Romeo temporarily stops working. 

He knows french? He speaks French? A relatively attractive person just spoke French at him?? After his brain loads, he responds back, in French, aiming for being suave. After the “you’re lucky I speak French.” Leaves his mouth he waits for this guy, (Mark? Specs?) to say something. And he laughs. 

Laughing is good!! Romeo almost smiles proudly when Specs starts rambling about bothering him. Now he laughs. “You didn’t bother me. Promise.” He emphasises this with a gesture he’s seen Jack use to make Katherine less upset at him. It seems to work. Thank goodness. Romeo doesn’t like making anyone upset, which reminds him he’ll probably need to apologize to race for ditching him to do walking of all things. That train of thought is derailed by Specs asking if he’s sad. 

He thinks. Is he sad? Could the emotion of “my idiot older brother ruined my hair” and “a teacher got rightfully irritated with me be called sad? He decided yes, but before he replied watched Specs kick a pinecone into the fence around the field with a CLANG. 

After he replies, the two of them stare at each other. Romeo might even call this an affectionate moment, like something out of a novel he got from the library where a girl falls in love with a cool dude and an old friend but gets teleported to the future or something along those lines. Then the whistle rings, which shakes him out of his hopeless romantic thoughts.

So he runs. When he starts walking past the teacher and back to the school building, Romeo casts a glance to Specs, who’s on his knees picking up the pinecone he kicked and putting it back. That was definitely weird, that interaction wasn’t a normal one. He really should apologize to Race for leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Would You Be So Kind while writing this can you tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr ask (yell at me @pamesjatterson on tumblr) :p


End file.
